


Close to the bone

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal wants to get close to someone he isn't about to kill for once. Will is it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to the bone

Under the skin lies the truth.   
As a former surgeon Hannibal knows nothing can be hidden from the blade, cutting away the skin and viscera to get to the bones of what’s true.  
His victims at the point of their deaths have no more lies; their terror is real and therefore priceless.  
Hannibal considers this as he opens up a young man’s chest to take out the heart.  
He’ll serve it in a stew to society’s patrons.  
The last moment he kisses the man’s head before he expires.  
He has a curious intimacy with the man, no more deceit left.  
He wonders what it would be like to share this with someone who’s still breathing.  
Someone to let his walls down for.

*

He can smell a lie a long way. So when Will Graham says he doesn’t find him interesting he knows it’s a lie.  
Hannibal forgives Will, and vows to show him how wrong he is.  
He can’ t wait to get close to Will, close to the bone.  
Will is a beautiful and rare creature, the like of which he’s never seen before.

*  
He drugs Will and puts him deep under.  
The sleeping man is lovely and holds no deceit.  
He undresses Will and sees his naked form in all it splendor.  
Hannibal strokes the cock experimentally.  
It twitches in his hand, but he goes no further.  
He wants Will awake for their union.  
Awake and aware of all Hannibal’s deeds.  
Later he drives Will home and tucks him into bed.  
He draws him, immortalizing him in charcoal lines.  
*  
Later it all goes to hell.  
But Hannibal takes Will to a doctor and gets him treatment.  
Will knows all his secrets now.  
Hannibal wants him to accept all of them.  
*  
Will throws himself at Hannibal, armed with a knife and Hannibal lets him have a go.  
Then he knocks the knife out of his hand and they fall struggling to the floor.  
Hannibal kisses Will and gets bitten for his effort.  
The blood tastes sweet.  
He touches Will’s cock through his worn jeans, and Will stops struggling and moans.  
Will’s hands are heavy on his skin, seeking to get closer, to merge them into one being.  
They shed their clothes like a snake sheds it skin, and emerge bare.  
On the bed they fall into each other, hands and cocks and mouths hungry for the slightest touch.  
Hannibal feels closer to Will than he ever has to anyone living.  
Hannibal comes deep inside Will, his seed inside tight velvet heat, and Will spills hot and warm on his stomach with a feral growl.  
They lie together, whispering new truths.


End file.
